


Small Talk

by idrilhadhafang



Series: Star Wars, Episode VIII: The Last Jedi [12]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Child Abuse, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Revelations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-06 22:02:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12827031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: Rey and Luke talk.





	Small Talk

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

“You went through my things?”

Even as Luke said it, he sounded accusatory. Rey couldn’t say that she blamed him. 

“Are you angry?” she said.

”You shouldn’t have been going through my things, Rey.”

And there was something about the way he said “Rey” that was enough to make Rey snap.

”That isn’t my name, is it?” Rey said. “It’s Jaina. Not Rey. Maybe you thought I would forget. I didn’t.”

”Rey — ’’

”My name is not Rey!” Something in the ground seemed to crack, and Rey already couldn’t help but be afraid. All her powers, all her abilities...had Snoke taught her all of it, really, truly?

Luke’s eyes went wide in that moment. Then, “Jaina...”

And he sounded so frightened in that moment that Rey couldn’t help but be ashamed.

”I’m sorry,” she said. “I don’t know what came over me.”

”Don’t apologize. I should have explained everything to you, Jaina. The matter of Snoke...I thought sending you to Jakku would get you away from him. It was the best chance that we had. We didn’t know where Snoke was, and I thought I could protect you.”

”So the Jedi were my family?” Rey bit her lip. “And they didn’t come back for me...”

”I’m sorry. If I’d known what that monstrous beast Plutt was putting you through...”

”So you didn’t know. How?”

”I thought you were safe with Zara and Aaron.”

”They died.” Rey’s voice cracked even as she spoke, and Luke put a hand on her shoulder. 

“I’m sorry.”

Silence fell.

”But Snoke...what was he doing here?” Rey said.

”He infiltrated the Academy long before you were born. Looking back, he was definitely after Ben. He entrenched himself so deeply into our lives that I didn’t know who he really was. In my way, I failed Ben.”

”There was no way you could have known.”

”I don’t know. I know that now, evil can definitely hide behind a smile. Snoke was good at appearing kind and affable, but he was a manipulator to his core. Though from what I learned from Yoda, even he had his problems.”

”Problems?”

”He was horribly abused in a Milaran orphanage during the Milaran Civil War. As a result, he carried a desire for justice to be done, and when the Council refused to help Milara, he left. Somewhere after defeating Venkar the Butcher, he fell.”

”How can someone with good intentions become such a monster?”

”That is a question I don’t know if I can answer.” Luke seemed thoughtful. “I think only Snoke can answer that, if he’s willing to talk.”

“Right.” Then, “Did I know Ben?”

Luke went quiet. Then, “You should rest.”

”Right.”

But even heading away, Rey still couldn’t say she was happy with Luke’s answer.

 


End file.
